Promises
by xXDark ApostleXx
Summary: After George Stacy makes Peter Parker promise to leave Gwen alone Peter does his best knowing its for her safety, but his choice may end her life.


**Promises ****(Rated T)**

* * *

*Set after Peter Parker (2012) has defeated Doctor Osborn and his lizard formula. Even though Peter promised Captain George Stacy he would stay away from Gwen he cannot help but become involved in her life. The story kicks off right after he arrives late to class after telling Gwen They cannot see each other again.*

(Written - 12/11/2012)

As the bell rang for lunch, the hallways became crowded and loud. Peter, having arrived late to class was forced to stay back.

"I'm sorry I was late to class…again," said peter as he stared at the ground. "I have had a lot going on lately with the death of my uncle, it's just been tough".

"I know it has Peter, and don't worry I will lay off the work load for a little while until you get you head around things ok" the teacher explained.

"Thanks, well if there is nothing else I have to go".

Peter picked up his bag and headed for the lockers. Before he reached his locker, someone jumped on his back and rubbed his head.

"Hey Parker, how's it going, coming to basketball practice tonight"?

"Sorry Flash, I got stuff to do. It's not really my game anyway." Peter said with a sigh.

Ever since Uncle Ben's death Flash has been surprisingly civil towards me, Peter thought to himself. Never the less he was hardly the type of person he wanted to be around. After bumping into a few talkative friends, Peter made his way to the benches looking out towards the football field. With a sad look on his face, Peter watched the players on the field, it was not that long ago that he had sat here and kissed the girl that meant more to him than anything. Nevertheless, he had promised he would keep her safe, and the only way for him to do that was to leave her alone.

From behind him, he heard a voice.

"Do you mind if I sit here"? Asked Gwen with a small smile on her face.

"Um I…I suppose its ok" Peter stumbled as he battled the emotional war that raged within him.

Gwen took a seat next to Peter and she looked at him and said "Peter, please talk to me."

"I don't need to talk Gwen, you know I promised your father…and he was right to make me. I am a danger to you and the last thing I want is to put you in danger.

"I would rather make my own choices, I know the risk of being with you and it is worth it. I don't doubt for a second that it will be unsafe and that we will both have to make sacrifices…but it's what I

want. I know you only want the best for me; you are the best thing for me Peter, the safest place for me to be is right by your side".

The whole weight of the situation was almost crippling, the one thing he wanted the most was sitting right next to him and he couldn't reach it, but should he go for it…brake his promise. She was right, if there is one place she will be safe it is with him.

"Look Peter, you don't have to give me an answer now ok, if you want to see me again then come to me tonight. I think you know which window it is". With that, she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before walking off to the last period of the day.

It was just after five o'clock when Peter finally arrived home. Like usual aunt May was sitting at the table waiting, ever since uncle bens death she was always so worried about him. "What took you so long to get home? Asked aunt may.

"I just had some study to do, that's all. I think I might go to bed early tonight, I have tests tomorrow".

"Alright, I'll see you in the morning".

Peter strolled up to his room and sat down on the bed, locking the door behind him. With a loud sigh his face sunk into his hands, there was only once place he wanted to be right now but should he? Yes, he could not take it any longer, for years he had watched her and wanted her and now was his chance, he would protect her from whatever harm that may present itself.

"I have to go, if I don't I will never be able to look at her without feeling guilty". He quickly attached his web-slinger and headed of towards Gwen's building.

Gwen stared out the window hoping that just maybe she would get the one thing she wanted. "Nothing yet" she sighed. A grim look dominated her face, until in the distance she saw something…something red, it was him! Like an eagle, he flew through the air and landed with a small thud on the fire escape. For a moment, he just stood there, staring through the window watching her staring right back. She slid the window open and he slipped in. For the rest of the night she laid in his arms knowing as long as he was with her she would always be protected.

A knock on the door suddenly woke Gwen, "Gwen are you up yet I'm making breakfast if you want any"! She quickly rolled over to see if Peter was hidden, but all she found was her window open.

Over New York Spiderman swung, it was a mellow Saturday. A petty store thief and a car jacker were the highlights of his afternoon but all the day he was thinking about her.

(Written - 15/11/2012)

It was the usual Saturday routine, Peter got up and helped aunt May with the morning chores and then off he flew into the high rooftops of New York City.

"Calling all units we have a hostage situation on the 2nd of 43rd street, anyone in the vicinity respond as soon as possible. We have four hostages and six insurgents. Be advised they are heavily armed and are threatening to kill hostages".

The police radio blared with excitement, half the police in the city headed towards 43rd in a great wave.

It was almost impossible for Spiderman not to hear the sirens that and to not see the fifty police cars crowding the highways and street corners. He quickly swung down to the street level and followed the nearest police car.

As Spiderman swung around the corner, he saw S.W.A.T vans unloading officers around the entrance of the building. On top of the buildings to the left, he saw snipers lining up. He landed on the ground behind two police cars and the new police chief approached him.

"Spiderman! You got here just in time. We really need a hand. The situation has escalated quickly and the hostages don't have long," the chief said with a worried look on his face.

"Well I better get in there then"! And with that Spiderman headed for the building.

As he approached the window closest to the door, he could see four of the criminals inside walking around the hostages. Up the wall, he climbed until he came to a large opening that must have been used for air conditioning. Slowly and quietly, he climbed inside and made his way into the building.

As he climbed through the small space, he looked out the occasional air vent, but still could not see the other two criminals. As he climbed through the building, he started to wonder what exactly the building was used for. He had never been here and had neglected to ask. The answer was unknown to him and he didn't think it was important, the important thing right now was saving the hostages. He continued along the vent shaft until he was in the room where the hostages were being held. As quick as lightning he jumped out the vents and disarmed two of the four criminals, the other two opened fire but they were no match for Spiderman's agility. He jumped up and took a hold of the light fitting that was hanging down and swung across the room, landing on top of the first criminal. The second started to run but before he made it through to the next room his legs became tangled up in web. Spiderman quickly untied the hostages and led them out of the building; he then headed back in to find the other two criminals that had not been in the room. It wasnt long until two screaming bodies came crashing out the window, but before they hit the ground they were caught in a large web, ready to be cuffed and taken to jail.

Even with all the action that had kept him busy it still felt like he was missing something, that was until he landed gently on the fire escape of Gwen's room.

Immediately she smiled and ran to open the window, pulling him in close and enjoying every second.

"I have a surprise for you tonight," he said grinning.

"Spiderman landing outside my bedroom window would normally do but if you insist".

With one quick motion, he lifted her out the window and with her nestled in his shoulder; he swung down into the sweeping streets of New York.

It wasn't long until they landed on a bridge overlooking a moonlit park, all set out with dinner and music. The night passed slowly, so that both of them could enjoy each other's company. Until a load explosion startled them.

The two of them ran back through the shrubbery until they saw a green object whizzing though the city, and in its wake destruction followed!

Before he went, Peter said, "You must stay here, I feel bad enough about braking the promise to you father without putting you in more danger. I will come get you when it's safe". He then made his way toward the city that was slowly being devoured by flames.

As he got closer he realised the green object was actually a person, flying around the city on some sort of glider.

Spiderman swung high into the sky and then rocketed down towards the man. With a mighty bang, he tackled him and both of them plummeted towards the ground! But before they struck the hard pavement the glider the strange man was riding came flying passed and attached itself back to the man's feet. Off into the sky the green man flew laughing as he through more of his devices down into the streets below, detonating leaving ruins wherever they landed. Spiderman quickly attached his web to the bottom of the glider and was lifted off into the air! The glider however could not hold the weight and smashed into the rooftop of a building below. There both hero and villain lay coughing and stumbling to their feet. Before the strange man could get up Spiderman jumped to his feet and stuck his hands to the rooftop. "Who are you"! He demanded, "Why are you doing this".

With a cold sadistic tone, he said "Why? Because these people need to be taught a lesson!" He proclaimed. "They cannot always rely on their little insect friend to save them". Smiling he glanced directly at Spiderman waiting for a response.

"And who are you to teach them that lesson"? Peter asked.

"I am the Green Goblin! And I am here to…well I'm the new pest control in the city" still smiling the Goblin looked at his glider and within seconds it woodshed down slicing the web and picking him up. However, Spiderman was still hurt from the fall and was too weak to follow.

Peter slowly swung back to the park where he found Gwen and quickly took her home. As the arrived, he slowly climbed in the window and collapsed on the floor. Worried Gwen put him into bed and wiped away the blood. She watched over him all night. "I have already lost one person I loved, I can't lose another," she whispered into his ear, and with that, she fell asleep right beside him.

(Written 19/11/2012)

As the sun slowly crept through the bedroom window Peter struggled to sit up. He could feel that last night's fall had done more damage than he had first though. Peter lifted his shirt and saw huge purple blotches all over him. Gwen, awoken by the movement sat up and gasped at his chest.

"Oh gods are you ok!" Gwen said in a worried tone.

"Ouch! Yea I will be fine, but I won't be back to swinging for at least another day" peter exclaimed with a sigh.

"Well I guess you will just have to stay in bed for a while…my bed" Gwen giggled as she got up. "And don't worry; you're in safe hands here". She winked and walked out, closing the door behind her.

As Peter put his head back against the headboard he let out a long relaxed breath, "maybe a day off from city hero is what I need, this Green Goblin will just have to wait" and with that he sunk down into the comfort of Gwen's bed.

(Written 27/11/2012)

It wasn't until lunch time Gwen knocked on the door to her room. She peered in to see Peter fast asleep. She walked across the room admiring him and sat down on her computer chair, even after all this time it was hard to believe that SHE was involved with Spiderman. She smiled to herself. She was quickly awoken from her day dreaming by a ring at the doorbell, she quietly got up and headed down stairs.

As Gwen neared the door, she heard a strange noise. It was only faint but defiantly there, it was like a whistling or a strong breeze. Gwen opened the door and hovering just over the first step, a tall figure dressed in green and hovering on a silver board.

"Well hello there my dear" the green figure said with a sinister tone.

Gwen opened her mouth to scream but before she could, the green villain pulled up his wrist and sprayed her with a vile smelling gas. Gwen fell into his arms with a thud and he swooped off into the sky.

**(Written 5/1/2013)**

Peter jumped out of bed and looked around, his spidey sense started to tingle.

"Gwen!...Gwen!" he shouted. When he didn't get a response he knew exactly what had happened. Peter ducked under the bed and picked up his outfit, quickly sliding it on he opened the window and dived down into the energetic New York City.

When Gwen awoke she could barely see a thing. Her vision was blurred and her throat was dry. She let out a quiet cry for help but no on answerd. Suddenly a tall green figure was upon her. "Who is Spiderman!?" he asked in a harsh tone. "Tell me now!" he screamed.

"I don't know Gwen cried"

"LIES!" He screamed, picking her up by the throat. "I know this is cliche... but I have ways of making you talk". And with a large sinister smile he dropped her to the ground and left the room.

As Gwen looked around all she could see was grey concrete walls and a large steel door, she could only wait for Spiderman.

The city was buzzing with afternoon life And eas hard as Spiderman tried he could not find Gwen. "I can't believe I let this happen to her of all people" he said to himself. "her father would be ashamed" he sighed.

Suddenly he sensed something! Quickly he landed on top of the nearest roof and waited...then he sensed it again, he closed his eyes and concentrated. He heard crying and screaming.

"No please, don't! I don't know who he is I swear!

Screaming send more begging continued until finally he couldn't stand it any longer and he dropped to his knees.

At that moment Spiderman became Peter Parker, a regular person who wanted nothing but his love. "Even now she still protects my identity " he said "please Gwen just give in! Dont do this to yourself". I made a promise to keep her safe and I will!" He left back into the air and continue d his search.

Down in the cold cement room Gwen sat, crying in the corner covered in blood. The Goblin had tried to torture the answer out of her but she managed to hold herself back from reveling Spidermans true identity. The Green Goblin had showed no restraint and broken 2 of her fingers and she had numerous holes and cuts covering her hands and arms.

The Goblin paced angrily back and forth up the hallway outside Gwens cell.

"She STILL won't talk, even after I broke her fingers!" he mumbled. "Hmm she is either a very strong little girl or..." A large, evil smile filled the Goblin s face. "Or...Spiderman means ALOT more to her than i thought". As he spoke the words evil ideas, plans and schemes filled his head, but they all had the same base principle.

SQUISH...the Spiderman! The green Goblin danced up and down and with a cackling laugh, he set out to put is plan into action.

(Written 9th Feb, 2013)

With his new found conference, Spiderman was determined to find her. He had paid a visit to the local gangs, after some...stern words they spilled the little info they knew about the Green Goblin. All he gathered is that he was...well, insane. He got a natural high from the pain and suffering of those below him and would stop at nothing to achieve his goals. This was all bad news for Gwen.

"What do i do, where do i look!" he yelled frustrated. "How can i have let this happen!"

Just below the cloud's a malevolent green figure flew though the air.

"Now lets see, Spiderman has a pathetic bond with these people" he said as he looked down into the city. "So how do i bring out the Spiderman? I kill a had full of his beloved city dwellers and then Him and I will have a nice long chat about what it is i will do to that little brat of a girl next!'


End file.
